


You're Beautiful

by TrickyVicky3



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: Emotions, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: Despite the fact that each time they meet their kisses grow more frantic and heated, they always find a reason to stop.Adil suspects their reasons are similar, if their first kiss was anything to go by. And he's pretty sure Toby lacks any kind of experience with anything other than his own hand.Not that Adil can say much.





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill :)
> 
> Would you be able to write something where Adil is the more unsure/insecure one when the pair start to get intimate? I love reading fics where Toby is inexperienced and Adil shows him the ropes but I think it would be interesting to see what would happen if they were both in the same boat and hasn't been with anyone else before. Thank you! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It turned out a lot longer than I anticipated.

Toby's a good kisser.  
  
It takes Adil approximately two seconds to work this out. Their kiss in the wine cellar had been chaste and dry and Toby had ran off before any progress could actually be made.  
  
But now they're doing, whatever it is they're doing, together; Adil gets to kiss Toby whenever he wants to.  
  
And he wants to a lot.  
  
It's barely been two weeks since his first visit to Toby's bedroom, where Toby kissed him with a finesse and hunger Adil had never experienced.  
  
And despite the fact that each time they meet their kisses grow more frantic and heated, they always find a reason to stop.  
  
Whether it be Adil having to prepare for his next shift (a lie, he had hours before he started work) or Toby having to dine with his mother (not true, his mother was dining with a lady friend that evening).   
  
Adil suspects their reasons are similar, if their first kiss was anything to go by. And he's pretty sure Toby lacks any kind of experience with anything other than his own hand.  
  
Not that Adil can say much, in the few years he's lived alone in London he's caught the eye of a few men in bars, but always stopped the encounters before they became too serious.  
  
With Toby it's going to be different though, he can tell.  
  
Toby. So sweet and nervous, Adil can easily picture them together, he has done, in fact, on several occasions. Has pictured how Toby would feel, bare and warm beneath his fingers.  
  
Every second spent with Toby is a sweet torture. Having him so close, having his mouth on the sensitive skin of his neck, having his hands in his hair; holding him, cradling him.  
  
Adil can't recall a time when his thoughts were ever this vivid, he knows it's because of Toby. And he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Most nights he barely has time to step through the door before Toby flings himself at him and Adil finds himself pressed back against the wall, with an eager Toby in his arms.  
  
So when he walks in one day to find Toby sat on the edge of his bed, chewing his thumbnail viciously, he immediately worries.  
  
Locking the door behind him he scurries over, sitting beside Toby and taking his hands in his. Toby looks flushed and uncomfortable, his face a sickly shade of pink.  
  
"Toby what's wrong?" He gently brushes a lock of hair from Toby's forehead, blushing deeply when Toby catches his arm, pressing a chaste kiss to the skin of his wrist.  
  
Instead of answering him, Toby pushes on his shoulder, and Adil allows himself to fall onto the soft pillows, a luxuary he had yet to experience.  
  
"Toby?"  
  
Toby smooths his hands along Adil's shoulders and down his biceps. He leans down to kiss Adil, mouth hot and open, as his left leg swings up and over Adil's body, settling on his other side.  
  
When Toby draws back his pupils are wide and his face is flushed, Adil thinks he probably looks the same.  
  
"You're so beautiful" Toby murmers, brushing his knuckles over Adil's cheek and down to his mouth, he presses the pads of his fingers to Adil's lower lip and smiles shyly when Adil's breath blows hot over them.  
  
Adil squirms underneath him, acutely aware of Toby's weight settled on him, sharp hipbones resting near his stomach, soft thighs resting atop his.  
  
"Toby" he whispers, bringing one hand up pull on his tie, "Would you-?".  
  
He leaves the sentence open ended, watching Toby's face contort as he has an internal argument with himself.  
  
Adil doesn't rush him, choosing instead to leave his hand resting against Toby's chest, feeling his body tremble on top of him.  
  
His other hand finds Toby's on the surface of the bed and he interlocks their fingers, squeezing his hand reassuringly.  
  
Toby squeezes back halfheartedly before climbing off of him, Adil immediately misses the warmth and, though he'd deny it, he whines as Toby stops touching him.  
  
He adjusts his trousers, cheeks flaming when Toby follows the movement with his eyes and swallows. "I've never-" Toby stutters, chastising himself in his head as Adil watches.  
  
"I don't know how to-" He breaks off again with a frustrated groan.  
  
"Toby"  
  
Adil speaks softly, as not to spook him, and scoots forwards, setting his feet onto the floor and pulling Toby gently between his spread legs.  
  
The action brings his face inches away from Toby's stomach and he resists looking down, instead leaning his head up to make eye contact.  
  
The air in the room is warm and still as Adil lets out a shakey breath.  
  
"Me neither" he admits, breaking eye contact to look down at his feet when Toby huffs out a breath of surprise.  
  
"Really?" Toby sounds genuinely shocked and Adil fights hard not to shrivel up into a ball under the hard stare he can feel being aimed at the top of his head.  
  
Toby continues to flounder, "But you - you were the one who, uhm, you kissed me" he states.  
  
Adil waits but Toby seems to have clammed up, he reaches down and squeezes Toby's knee. "I'm aware of that" he replies.  
  
Toby huffs out a laugh, hands resting on Adil's shoulders, he knocks his knee against Adil's spread leg and it takes all of Adil's self restraint not to pull him down on top of him.  
  
"I just assumed that you - you know that you'd have had, that you'd been, oh you know-" he groans in frustration, waving his hands around trying to format the sentence.  
  
Adil waits patiently  
  
"I just assumed that you'd had-"  
  
He pauses, squinting at the wall, searching for the right word.  
  
"-Experiences-"  
  
He winces.  
  
"-With... men, in - in certain ways"  
  
He's blushing furiously by the time he finishes, and crosses his arms awkwardly, turning his body inwards.  
  
Adil moves his hand around the back of Toby's knee, holding him in place when he tries to pull back.  
  
"Toby"  
  
He waits patiently for Toby to make eye contact with him, smiling when he eventually does.  
  
"I've kissed men before" he admits, not shyly, watching the jealousy flicker across his eyes, fighting down the strange happy feeling that gives him.  
  
"But none like you" he admits, lips tingling just at the memory of kissing him.  
  
"But you haven't -?"  
  
Toby halts, making an aborted gesture with his hand. Adil grins, tongue wetting his bottom lip. "No" he rubs Toby's leg reassuringly, "I am just as new to this as you".  
  
Toby nods, resting his hands on Adil's shoulders. "We don't have to" Toby says, and Adil isn't sure if he's speaking to him or himself, he wisely chooses to stay quiet.  
  
"But I want to" Toby adds.  
  
Adil's head snaps up, his hand tightens briefly before it loosens to stroke up and down Toby's leg again.  
  
Before Toby can ask him Adil nods quickly, "Me too" he confirms, "But" he adds, "Just being with you is more than enough".  
  
Toby grins, the light returning to his eyes, "You're so sappy" he murmers, moving one of his hands off of Adil's shoulder to cup his face, bending down for a kiss.  
  
The kiss is languid and slow and Adil feels his body reacting almost immediately. He mirrors Toby, reaching up to frame his face with one of his hands, the other pulling gently on his leg.  
  
Toby shuffles forwards, knees hitting the bed between Adil's legs, deepening the kiss as Adil starts to lie down, pulling Toby on top of him.  
  
"Wait" Toby pulls backwards before he falls on the bed. Adil lies there, hair a mess and uniform creased, his face a picture of concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks.  
  
"I'd quite like to see you" the sentence is said with false bravado, the only thing that gives it away is the tremor that passes through Toby's voice.  
  
Adil flushes but reaches for his bowtie, having to let go of Toby to do so. Once it's off he hesitates, looking around the room for somewhere to put it.  
  
Toby sense his internal struggle and flounders for a second. "You can hang your clothes in the wardrobe if you'd like" he offers, fingers linking together in front of his stomach.  
  
Adil starts, but quickly decides that would be the smartest thing to do, god forbid Mr Garland call him out for having a creased uniform, Adil doesn't think he could live with the mortification.  
  
He nods and Toby draws back, hurrying to the wardrobe and flinging the doors open, his head disappears into the mess and Adil watches in amusement as he shuffles through everything.  
  
"I have a spare hanger somewhere - AHA!"

He emerges with a coathanger in hand but stops before he reaches the bed again, "Do you-?" he breaths in, steadying himself before starting again, "Do you need help?".  
  
Adil's brain stutters to a halt, an image of Toby stripping him fills his subconciousness and his mouth goes dry, he nods though, standing and making his way towards Toby.  
  
He wraps the bowtie over the top of the hanger and takes it from Toby's hands, hanging it over the door of the wardrobe. Toby's eyes follow it, "Careful that'll scratch the -".  
  
He stops when he sees Adil undoing his top button from the corner of his eye. "No wait" his hand halts the movement of Adil's fingers and he swallows nervously.  
  
"Let me".  
  
Adil thinks he stops breathing when Toby starts to undo the buttons of his jacket one by one. His face is a picture of concentration, his eyes narrowed and his his tongue peeking out between his lips.  
  
When the last button is finally undone Adil doesn't hesitate in pulling Toby in for a kiss, warm and slow; a promise of more to come.  
  
Toby's hands tighten on Adil's jacket and he pulls back long enough to slip it off his shoulders and hang it awkwardly on the hanger before Toby pulls him back in.  
  
As they kiss Adil's fingers find Toby's tie and he deftly loosens it, slipping it off. He briefly wonders what to do with it but the question is answered for him when Toby takes it from him, throwing it over the back of a chair.  
  
Adil's hands hover in mid air as Toby kisses him, unsure what boundaries to break. Again Toby decides for him, catching a hold of his hands and bringing them back to his shirt.  
  
"Please" he murmers against Adil's jaw, his breath hot. Adil doesn't hesitate, making his way through the buttons faster than he though possible, when he finally reaches the bottom, Toby pulls back to take the shirt off himself, reaquainting it with his tie.  
  
He tries to lean back in to kiss Adil but a hand on his chest stops him. He blushes when he follows Adil's eyeline, and finds him raking his eyes over every inch of new flesh exposed.  
  
Adil's hands brush down his stomach, then up to his chest again, he ducks around Toby's side, fingers following a trail of freckles that lead from Toby's navel, up over his left shoulder and down to the middle of his back.  
  
He chooses not to mention the scars, small and silvery, that dot Toby's lower back, choosing instead to brush his fingers over them on their way to Toby's hips.  
  
Toby squirms, and when he speaks again he sounds breathless "As fun as i'm sure this is for you -".  
  
He doesn't get to finish the sentence as Adil spins him round, leaning up to kiss him firmly on the mouth, "Holy hell Toby" he murmers against his lips, "You'll be the death of me".  
  
Toby kisses him, swallowing whatever he planned to say next, and starts undoing Adil's shirt, "I think we should be a bit more equal here yes?" he grins against Adil's mouth unaware of the internal struggle going on inside Adil's head.  
  
He pulls back however when he realises Adil isn't responding anymore, "Adil?". His voice wavers and Adil hurries to explain, blushing furiously.  
  
"I'm not -" he smooths a hand along Toby's collarbone, "I'm not as pretty as you" he tries to kiss Toby again but finds himself held at arms length.  
  
"Toby please"  
  
Toby shakes his head "You're beautiful Adil" when Adil goes to protest he shushes him, hands bracketing his face, "You're bloody beautiful, even if I haven't seen you yet I know that".  
  
Adil rolls his eyes, not quite believing him.  
  
"Why do you say that?" his voice breaks and he tries not to let how important the answer is to him show on his face, but judging by the soft look in Toby's eyes, he's failed.  
  
"Because it's true" Toby states, voice flat and honest, "Because if your body is anything like your mind then it's perfectly lovely" he sounds so certain that it almost brings tears to Adil's eyes.  
  
Adil considers telling Toby that the last man who saw him shirtless cut off their interaction before it could go any further, and that that was the furthest he's ever gone with someone.  
  
But judging by the look on Toby's face, he knows what Adil is trying to say, and is letting him decide what he wants to do next.  
  
With a stunning clarity it dawns on Adil that Toby truely is nothing like the men he's almost been with before, he's so much better.  
  
He takes a deep breath and kisses Toby again, leading his fingers back to his shirt buttons. Toby melts into the kiss, quickly finishing with the shirt and helping Adil take it off.  
  
He leans back to hang it over the coathanger before turning back and letting out a breathless laugh.  
  
"How many layers do they make you wear?". He fingers the material of Adil's tank top with exasperation.  
  
Adil laughs, almost forgetting his nerves, "It does get rather hot" he admits.  
  
Toby raises an eyebrow, "Then let me help you with that". Adil snorts but allows Toby to remove the top, lifting his arms to help him.  
  
The tank top joins the shirt and jacket, leaving Adil shirtless in front of Toby. Even though they're now on even ground Adil feels exposed, and resists the urge to cross his arms over his chest.  
  
When he drags his eyes up to meet Toby's, he's met with what he could only describe as a look of wonder. Toby mouth is hanging open, his hands twitching by his side, not quite finding the courage to reach out and touch.  
  
Goosebumps break out over Adil's body as he reaches out to grab Toby's arms, pulling them together.  
  
Toby kisses Adil again, his hands wrapped around his shoulders. He pushes Adil back against the wall, and presses their chests together, hands sliding down Adil's upper arms, squeezing softly in reassurance.  
  
Adil moans when he feels Toby's bare chest pressed up against his, and wraps his arms around Toby's neck, drawing him in impossibly closer.  
  
He kisses him with a desperation he hopes Toby doesn't notice, trying to draw his attention  away from the new skin on show.  
  
Toby's hands move down his arms, slipping across his ribs and down to his waist, his fingers dig in as he tries to pull Adil closer to him, making sure every inch of their skin is pressed together.  
  
Adil breaks their kiss as Toby's hands slip around his back, pulling him away from the wall, his fingers slipping under the waistband of his trousers.  
  
"Is this okay?" Toby murmers, trailing his lips down Adil's neck, nuzzling into him.  
  
Adil takes a second to collect his thoughts, his mind is fuzzy and uncoordinated, unused to this assault on his senses.  
  
Toby continues to attack Adil's neck with kitten licks but his hands don't stray any lower as Adil doesn't answer. But when Toby's hands press down over his stomach Adil throws his head back, connecting with the wall almost painfully.  
  
"Yes God-" he chokes on the words, between the contrast of the cold wall at his back and the consuming heat of Toby against his front, he's overwhelmed, the pleasure almost unbearable.  
  
Toby presses his leg inbetween Adil's and rocks up into him, the hard leather of his belt rubs against Adil's stomach and he lets out a strangled moan, fingers scrabbling for purchase on Toby's back.  
  
Toby bites back a moan as Adil's fingernails rake down his back, "Bloody hell Adil".  
  
Adil smirks against his lips and pushes him backwards towards the bed, Toby goes without a fight, only protesting when the action separates his and Adil's lips.  
  
He falls back onto the bed, briefly losing contact with Adil, who stands over him, watching him with hungry eyes.  
  
Toby squirms under his gaze, hands pulling at his suit trousers, attempting to make himself more comfortable. His face is flushed a deep red, hair plastered to his face, a sheen of sweat covers his skin.  
  
Adil doesn't think he's ever seen something so damn beautiful before.  
  
Then Toby's hands go to his belt and he undoes it with shaking fingers, pulling it through the loops with a sharp snapping sound and throwing it into the corner.  
  
Adil lets out a shaky breath, hands reaching out in front of him, wanting, but at the same time, unsure and timid.  
  
Toby maintains eye contact as he undoes the top button of his trousers, he raises an eyebrow, allowing Adil to make the next move.  
  
A shudder goes through Adil, every inch of his body is calling out for Toby, and his mind brings up images he's dreamt of before; Toby flushed before him, eager and waiting.  
  
In his dreams Adil had known what to do, real life isn't that easy.  
  
He nods shakily, exhaling loudly through his nose, wiping a trickle of sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
He moves towards the bed almost like a zombie, stopping inches away, inbetween Toby's spread legs. He swallows nervously nodding again.  
  
Toby shuffles back on the bed, lifting his thighs off the bed so he can pull the trousers off. Adil wants to look, really he does, but at the first flash of skin, pale and tempting, his eyes flicker to the wall in shame.  
  
He watches out of the corner of his eye as the trousers get caught around Toby's ankles. He lets out a groan of frustration, leaning up to pull his shoes and socks off, before finally ridding himself of the offending garment of clothing and throwing it away.  
  
When Toby finally looks back up, his face is inches away from Adil's stomach. He reaches out, warm fingers trailing over pebbled flesh and slips a hand around Adil's hip, walking him forward.  
  
"You can look you know"  
  
It isn't meant to be taunting but Adil can't help but bristle, "I'm not ashamed" he snaps, regretting it amost immediately, he's supposed to be the calm one.  
  
But Toby doesn't rise to the bait, instead leaning forward to kiss Adil's stomach, a soft press of lips that cause his heart to do somersaults.  
  
He rests a hand in Toby's hair, brushing it back fondly, Toby moves into the touch like a cat, resting his forehead on Adil's stomach.  
  
"I know" Toby exhales, the hot air against his sensitive skin causing Adil to shudder unexpectedly. He moves his hands to the waistband of Adil's trousers, "Will you?".  
  
He seems so sure and earnest that Adil can't help but nod, leaning down to kiss him deeply before pulling back to undo his belt.  
  
He stands back to untie his laces, his shoes and socks join Toby's at the bottom of the bed. He stretches upwards, his body taunt and straight, preparing himself for a second before pulling his trousers off and hanging them over the coathanger.  
  
When he finally gains the courage to turn and face Toby he finds himself being watched. Toby has a soft smile on his face, his eyes don't stray downwards, instead maintaining eye contact with Adil.  
  
"Thank you" he says.  
  
"Shut up" Adil replies.  
  
His cheeks are flaming, aware that the only thing seperating them now is their underwear, he doesn't dare look down, not wanting to see if Toby's noticed his arousal.  
  
Toby reaches up to cup his face, "I was right" he grins, "You are very beautiful". Adil's heart is so heavy he thinks it might burst, and he bites his lip to avoid saying something that might later backfire on him.  
  
Almost as if he senses his internal struggle, Toby strains upwards, pulling his face down so their mouths meet. He kisses Adil with a kindness and familiarity that almost makes him melt.  
  
He moves forwards, resting a hand on Toby's knee, relishing in the feel of the previously off-limit skin. He pushes his knee inwards, Toby gets the message and his knees meet as Adil climbs onto the bed.  
  
Gingerly he settles his legs either side of Toby's, not yet ready to rest his weight on Toby's thighs, instead choosing to hover above him.  
  
Toby keeps his hands around Adil's face, leaning forwards so their chests press together once again, the heat almost unbearable. Adil's legs tremble with the strain and he eventually gives out.  
  
He falls into Toby's lap suddenly, shocking them both. Toby pulls back from their kiss, looking up at Adil with eyes so fond that Adil has to kiss him again, just so he'll close them.  
  
Where their thighs are in contact Adil can feel everything, from the fine hairs standing on edge, to the heat of his arousal, only inches away from his own.  
  
Their kiss grows more desperate as Toby's hands slide down Adil's face, and onto his chest. He presses a hand to Adil's abdomen, the softness of his palm causing Adil to lean into it, chasing the feeling.  
  
His hand slides lower, brushing over his hip and underwear softly before resting on Adil's thigh, hot and heavy.  
  
Adil moans into Toby's mouth, rocking against him in little movements, barely creating the friction he so sorely needs.  
  
Toby's hand on Adil's thigh starts to move, brushing up near his crotch, as it does the kiss becomes messier, Adil losing his rhythm as his body reacts to the new sensations.  
  
Sensing this, Toby moves his hand back down, brushing along Adil's thigh to his knee, squeezing it as if to say, I won't do anything you don't want to.  
  
Adil almost sobs at that, his arms around Toby's neck pull him close, kissing him hard once before tearing himself away to look at him.  
  
He follows the flush on Toby's face, down his neck and across his chest. He leans down to press a kiss to the freckles he spied earlier, smiling against Toby's chest when he lets out a shuddery breath.  
  
Toby swallows and Adil's eyes track the movement, he looks back up into Toby's eyes; eyes so dark his pupils have practically hidden his irises, Adil suspects his are just as bad.  
  
"I'd like to-" Toby's throat is dry and he can't finish the sentence, he swallows again before continuing, "I'd like to-" he gestures to Adil's crotch.  
  
"If you want me to" he adds.  
  
God if only Toby knew how much Adil wanted him to.  
  
But he hesitates. Everything he's ever wanted, everything he's dreamed of for years; it's finally happening. He's finally here, in Toby's arms, and he's scared.  
  
God he's scared.  
  
"I want to" he breaths out shakily, nails digging into Toby's shoulders. "I want to but I don't know - what if you don't -".  
  
"Adil I care for you, anything I do for you, to you-" he emphasises his point with another squeeze to Adil's thigh. "Is because I want to, I really, really want to".  
  
He laughs after he says this, kissing Adil's chest, then neck absentmindedly, "But never if you don't want me to, you understand?" He pulls back, eyeing Adil seriously.  
  
"There's so much I want to do to you, you've no idea" Toby's voice trembles but he doesn't break eye contact.  
  
"Ever since you kissed me you're all I can think about; when will I next get to kiss you, when will I get to see you, to hold you" he grins breathlessly, "To sleep with you" he admits.  
  
Adil grins "So you only want me for my body?".  
  
Toby nods, "I'm afraid so" he falls back dramatically on the bed, arms flailing behind him, "I've been exposed!" he cries, trying hard not to laugh, but failing as he bursts into giggles.  
  
Adil similarly starts to laugh, eyes creasing up as he leans over Toby "I knew it" he says between chuckles. And in that moment he makes a decision.  
  
"Why don't you show me just how much you want that?" he challenges.  
  
Toby stares breathlessly up at him, his laughs having trailed off. He unconsciously licks his lips, reaching up to wrap his hands around Adil's neck, pulling him down.  
  
Adil lets out a sharp breath as he lands on top of Toby, covering him almost completely. Their chests are pressed together, their legs intwined; and as Adil kisses Toby he realises their groins are almost lined up.  
  
He breaks the kiss unwillingly, "Fabric" he murmers, "In the way". Toby laughs against his mouth, hands wandering over every accessable inch of Adil's skin.  
  
"Let's deal with that then" he says against Adil's lips, kissing him chastely again before pushing him back, off the bed. Adil goes willingly, already trying to remove his underwear.  
  
Toby does the same, eyes glued to Adil as he finally frees himself. They both throw their underwear onto the chair where the rest of Toby's clothes are gathered then stop, and stare.  
  
Adil realises he should probably stop looking, but he's been dreaming about this for years, and now that he's got Toby finally naked before him, he just wants to kiss him again.  
  
Toby makes the first move, hands grabbing at Adil's hips, slotting their bodies together and kissing Adil fiercely.  
  
He turns them around, backs Adil up against the bed, pushing him down and clambering over his body, hands stroking along his chest and down past his stomach.  
  
When he finally grasps Adil in his hand, it's heaven. Adil bucks up into him, his head thrown back, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.  
  
Toby moves his hand confidently, using a technique he enjoys himself, watching Adil closely for any sign of discomfort or displeasure.  
  
When it becomes clear Adil is lost in the sensations, Toby kneads at Adil's hip with his free hand, keeping Adil's body down as he thrashes.  
  
He kisses Adil's neck, teeth scraping over his collarbone before sucking a wet bruise into his shoulder. He rests his forehead against Adil's chest, slick with sweat and rocks forwards, his body covering Adil's.  
  
Adil reaches up blindly, hands pulling on Toby's hair and face, bringing him up to kiss him deeply.  
  
When Toby twists his grip, moving his other hand around to grasp Adil's lower back, fingers teasing the crease of his ass, Adil moans into his mouth, the grip in Toby's hair tightening almost painfully.  
  
Toby swallows his moans, biting on his lip softly when short fingernails scrape along his scalp, the feeling sharp and electric.  
  
His erection is trapped between their thighs, and Toby is struck by a sudden burst of inspiration, he lifts off Adil for a second, making more room.  
  
When he lets go of Adil he's met with a breathy gasp. Adil's mouth; open and wet, tries to form words, failing as he struggles for breath.  
  
He lines himself up, then takes ahold of both of them in his hand, the mix of sweat and pre-come slicking them up and making the pleasure almost unbearable.  
  
Adil kisses him again messily, their teeth clacking together as they move in rhythm. One of the hands in Toby's hair tightens while the other scrapes over his shoulder and down his back.  
  
He reaches between them, his hand joining Toby's, moving him at a slower speed. Toby whines when Adil's hand joins his, the heat around their cocks becoming almost suffocating.  
  
They move together, rocking into each other, their kisses growing less and less coordinated until they're simply panting into eachother's mouths; euphoric and breathless.  
  
Adil comes first; his hips stuttering as he throws his head back, hand tightening around Toby's almost painfully.  
  
Afterwards he lazily withdraws his hand, reaching up between them to stroke his palm over Toby's cheekbone.  
  
Toby's hand sped up as he watched Adil come undone underneath him and now with Adil's hand a warm, reassuring touch on his face, it only takes a few more strokes before he too is coming, thighs tensing against Adil's, the fingers of his free hand clenching in the sheets.  
  
He drops down onto Adil, covering his body with his own. He draws his hand back, linking his fingers with Adil's, ignoring the mess trapped between them even as it cools.  
  
He presses soft kisses to Adil's throat, still stained red and heaving, as Adil caresses his cheek. After a couple of minutes Adil attempts to speak, Toby pulls back, not quite hearing him.  
  
"Mmprh" Adil tries again, kissing the top of Toby's head.  
  
"Mmprh to you too" Toby mumbles back, breathing in deeply, inhaling Adil's scent.  
  
Adil snickers, rolling them over so they're both led on their sides, facing each other. He brushes his knuckles along Toby's cheekbone, twining their legs together.  
  
He leans forward, kissing Toby softly on the mouth but not drawing back, instead pressing their foreheads together. Their noses brush slightly and he smiles so fondly he think he might burst.  
  
They lie there, still high off endorphins, breathing in eachother's air for what feels like an age, but in reality is only about five minutes.  
  
Eventually Toby kisses Adil again, drawing it out, gently biting on Adil's bottom lip. His eyes are warm and soft and Adil doesn't think he's ever felt this safe.  
  
The thought bubbles unexpectedly in his chest, his heart aching with the new feelings that, as he thinks about it, have been building silently over time.  
  
He loves Toby.  
  
He spares a glance downwards, his body looks much the same, chest flushed and legs trembling; it's not his body that's thrumming, it's his heart.  
  
Toby pulls back slightly, still smiling that ridiculously soft smile that stirs something within Adil.  
  
"Was that okay?"  
  
His voice is shaky and shy, showing no trace of the earlier confidence and bravado he had shown in stripping them off, and taking Adil to bed.  
  
Adil nods, a difficulty with his face pressed so deeply into the pillow. "That was..." he trails off. He has no previous experience to compare it to but he thinks even if he had, no one would match up to Toby, no one could have made him feel that good.  
  
Toby's smile slips into a teasing grin, "Look at that; I've broken you".  
  
He kisses the tip of Adil's nose.  
  
"I think I quite like you like this" the words come unbidden, Toby obviously not expecting to say them.  
  
He blushes when Adil raises an eyebrow, "Like what?".  
  
Toby shrugs, the movement jostling them both, "Like this" he smooths a hand down Adil's chest, stopping short of his crotch, choosing instead to slip around his waist, pulling his body closer.  
  
"Naked and warm in my bed" he clarifies, "I'd quite like to have you like this again".  
  
Adil blushes, "You would?".  
  
"Of - bloody - course I would" Toby laughs, "Adil that was amazing, you were -". He swallows, looking Adil in the eyes, "You were beautiful".  
  
If it were possible for Adil to blush more he would, instead he brushes a lock of hair out of Toby's eyes.  
  
"So were you - Are you" he amends, smiling when the compliment sends a deep red flush across Toby's cheeks and down his chest.  
  
Toby grins, biting at Adil's lip again "Next time I think I'd like to use my mouth on you" he says out of nowhere, eyes sparkling.  
  
Adil chokes, his mind filling with images of Toby on his knees, Adil's hands in his hair, his mouth open, lips red and wet and swallowing down Adil's -  
  
He groans, pushing Toby, and the thoughts, away.  
  
"Why do you do these things to me?" the question is rhetorical and Toby laughs in reply.  
  
"I could ask you the same" he says, eyes trailing down Adil's stomach, "I never thought I'd have this with someone" he admits, kissing Adil before he can reply.  
  
"Thank you" he adds.  
  
"For what?" Adil asks, puzzled.  
  
"For helping me with this, for helping me work out who I was, who I am".  
  
Adil smirks, "Toby it has been my genuine pleasure".  
  
He shuffles forward, his leg brushing Toby's inner thigh. "And hopefully it will continue being incredibly -"  
  
He kisses Toby.  
  
"-pleasurable-"  
  
Another kiss.  
  
"-For both of us".  
  
Toby smirks into the next kiss, hands already trailing down Adil's chest, rolling them over. He licks along Adil's jawline, spreading his legs.  
  
"Well why don't we find out?".  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful and so are you <3


End file.
